Mighty Med: The Secret (Part 3)
by TheUltimateStory
Summary: What happens now that Oliver found out about the secret that Kaz and Skylar was hiding from him? Some crazy things happen in this story! A lot of stuff but you will have to read to find out how it all goes down with Oliver, Kaz, and Skylar Storm. This is the last part to a 3 Part Saga. You might want to read Part 1 and 2 first. or at least the 2nd.


**_I do not own anything Disney channel or Disney XD related. and I don't own the Disney XD TV show Mighty Med. This is strictly Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy the last installment of this Mighty Med 3 Part Saga._**

**The Secret (Part 3)**

What happens now? Everything is out in the open. Whats going to happen with Oliver's friendship with Kaz? Is everything going to be OK or will it tear their friendship apart?

Kaz was having sex with Skylar Storm when Oliver came out of nowhere, opened the door, and saw them fucking. Kaz stops and jumped back, SCARED.

"**Wait, what's going on here?**" Oliver says very confused.

Skylar sits up and puts the covers around her so Oliver wouldn't see her nude. Kaz is confused and doesn't know what to say. He just stood there. He didn't even know how to explain this, how could anyone. Kaz is having sex with the women of Olivers dreams.

"**WELL?**" he asked again. "**How the HELL could you do this to me?!**" Oliver asked, yelling at him.

Skylar looked at Kaz. She could see that he wasn't able to say anything and that he was confused. She had to think of something quick, something crazy, and something that would change the subject. She looked at Oliver. At the heat of the moment, she pulled the covers off of her body. She laid there, naked, with her perky breast and curvy body frame. Both of them looked at her. Dazed and confused. Like they was staring at something amazing. She laid there naked. Exposing her perfect body. She had both Kaz and Oliver in a trance. While laying on her back she spread her legs again, showing her tight pussy lips. She could almost be clarified as a virgin because she was so tight. Now she started to play with her clit. RUBBING IT! Then she stuck one finger in her pussy. **SLIDING IT IN AND OUT... AND IN AND OUT... IN AND OUT.. till she let out a LOUD MOAN!**

"**MMM! YES!**"

She was enjoying playing with her self. The guys was enjoying the show that was being put on. Right in front of Kaz and Oliver was a naked, sexy, and perfect super hero teenage girl fingering her pussy. All they could do is stare. Skylar found the right thing to do to change the subject quick. She was still fingering her self, IN AND OUT! Sliding her fingers in her wet pussy. She LOVED it. They loved it. She was looking at both of them while she was doing it. She pulled a finger out of her pussy and licked it then sucked the juices off of it.

"**MMM THAT TASTE SOOO GOOD**" Skylar said with a seductive look on her face.

She went back to rubbing her clit. While she was doing that she looked up at both of them and said "**I WANT YOU BOTH TO TAKE ME!**" She said it with attitude like she WANTED IT NOW! That caught the attention of them very quickly. It snapped them out of the trance they was in where they couldn't say anything. They both started walking over. Skylar was already having fun. She was playing with her self. They watched her get it on with her self. Skylar gets up then gets on her knees. Kaz already has his dick out but Oliver does not. She got on her knees and she started unzipping Olivers pants. As she pulled them down his cock popped out. It was hard and erect. Now two hard cocks was in front of Skylar Storm. They took each one of their cocks and smacked Skylar in the face with them. She grabbed Kaz's erect shaft and started sucking it. She wrapped her lips around it, firmly. Bobbing her head up and down on his cock. While she was sucking Kaz's hard cock and ejoying it she grabbed Oliver's dick with her other hand and started stroking it. Making it hard. It was Dual action going on now. Sucking cock with her mouth and stroking another cock with one hand. She had talent like no other girl super hero. She was a true talent. It seemed as if the problem of Kaz betraying his best friend Olivers friendship by sleeping with his number one crush and dream girl Skylar Storm has gone away and vanished for good. After making Olivers dick hard and stiff she stopped sucking Kaz's cock and switched. Now she was sucking and licking Olivers cock. It was a dream come true for him. Her lips wrapped around his cock. She slowly moved her mouth and head up and down... up and down... up and down, back and forth.

"**Oh shit Skylar! you are AMAZING at this! WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DO THIS SO GOOD!?**" Oliver asked.

"**Ohhh wait! NEVERMIND!**" he replied to himself really quickly.

Skylar started deep throating his LARGE dick. She was forcing his shaft into her throat! **BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM**! His BIG, LARGE cock went into Skylars throat. Making her gag. He pulls it out of her mouth, then shoves it quickly back into her throat making her gag again. Then he repeats the same thing again. She loved it though.

"**COME ON OLIVER! RAM YOUR BIG THICK COCK INTO THE BACK OF MY THROAT! MAKE ME GAG AGAIN!**" Skylar said, trying to making him do it even more.

He takes it out one more time, and SHOVES it into her mouth, mouth fucking her BAD! He pulls it out of her mouth and let her catch a breath for a second. She got up off of her knees and bent over the bed. Skylar turned her head around and looked at Oliver and said

"**Come on big boy, FUCK ME!**"

Oliver walked over to her and was getting ready to stick his hard dick in her tight pussy. As he was getting ready to do that Kaz got onto the bed. Skylars pussy was wet and ready for Olivers cock. Without warning, he shoved his THICK, HARD COCK into her pussy.

"**OH MY GOD!**" Skylar screamed as he shoved his cock in her.

As Oliver was fucking the shit out of Skylar Storm Kaz made her suck his HARD shaft. So now she was getting fucked and sucking a cock at the same time.

"**FUCK ME!**" Skylar tried to yell.

Oliver was finnaly getting to fuck "The Skylar Storm" the girl of his dreams. Kaz quit mouth fucking her for a second and let her take a breath again.

"**FASTER! FASTER! FASTER!**" she screamed with enthusiasm to Oliver.

He speeded up, and started raming his cock into her pussy even faster, like she wanted him to do.

"**OMG OLIVER! YOUR COCK IS SO THICK!**" Skylar said while getting pounded VERY HARD!

He then took his penis out and Kaz laid down on his back on the bed. Skylar Then went over to him and climbed on top of him. She leaned up and grabbed his cock and put it in her pussy and sat down on his HUGE dick and started straddling him. She started bouncing her teen ass, making it bounce on Kaz's cock.

"**OH FUCK YEAH! I LOVE BOUNCING ON THIS COCK!**" Skylar said in a horny voice.

Her nice, perfect teen ass was now bouncing on his cock and they were both LOVING EVERY SECOND OF IT! Then she leaned forward and Oliver joined in on the action. He stuck his cock in her ass.

"**HOLY FUCKING SHIT!**" Skylar screamed to the top of her lungs!

Kaz was fucking her pussy and Oliver was fucking her tight curvy ass. They were both getting some of the tight, sexy teenager that was Skylar Storm. They both decided to speed up VERY FAST!** She screamed, yelled, and moaned** like no other. She was getting double penetrated by two best friends because of a secret she decided to keep from Oliver. She couldn't take anymore so they took their cocks out of her ass and pussy and stood in the floor. Skylar got onto her knees again. They were stroking their hard dicks over Skylars face. She grabbed both their cocks, one with each hand and started stroking their shafts for them over her face. She opened her mouth, getting ready for the big ending. All of a sudden they both ejaculated on her face. Their cum was now in her hair and in her mouth. Cum was running down her face. Some cum even got on her titties. She had cum all over here because of them. But she loved it. She started licking the cum off of Kaz's cock then Olivers dick. Sucking the cum off of their hard cocks. She had a lot of cum in her mouth, then she swallowed it.

_**Author: well, it looks like this is the end of a Mighty Med 3 Part Sex Saga. I hope you enjoyed the ride.**_


End file.
